The Coming of Madame McShane
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: Well what do you know, another spinoff, from Whouffle's New Beginning's, between chapters 7 and 8. A certain young lady, is listening to her mother murmur in her sleep, when she hears of an old blue box, so this young lady goes to investigate...


Spinoff of Whouffle's New Beginning's

1994-Madame McShane visits her mother in a retirement community.

Dorothy sat quietly and worked on a crossword, whilst her mother slept. But her mother began to murmur in her sleep...

"Box..."

"Wussat mum?"

"Blue...Old days...Blue 50's Box...Wilfer... Mott..."

Ace began to get curious.

"50's blue box?" Ace thought, "See you later Mum, I've got to investigate."

later at Ace's home, she sat at her computer desk, in the search box she typed: The Doctor.

She came to a page entitled: Doctor Who? As she read further, she saw that there were lists of sightings of the mysterious "Doctor", latest sighting: London. As she scrolled down, she saw a man with floppy hair and a bow tie, walking along with a woman, she could not have been much older than Ace, (now 24) but she had one distinguishing feature, she had a slightly enlarged stomach.

"Well look at that," a smile slowly spread across Ace's face as the thought set in her mind. "The Professor's going to be a father!"

Madame McShane then proceeded to search for the latest sighting of the blue box.

"Alright, that would be, on..." Ace proceeded to murmur such things as she triangulated a search range.

By noon Ace had searched all but one street in her range, a back alley in a small subdivision. She had walked about halfway down, when she saw the unmistakable lamp and police public call box sign atop a blue box. Yet there was one problem, it was behind a fence, on private property.

"Hrmph" Ace grunted as she jumped over the top.

Ace proceeded to knock on the TARDIS door.

"Professor!" she said, "Professor, it's me, Ace! I know you can hear me!"

"I'll just leave this out here then; you're probably too busy with your wife!"

It was at that moment that Clara Oswald opened the door, and saw the strange woman standing in the doorway of the TARDIS; she was only about a centimeter shorter than herself, wearing, was that _Biker Leather_? Clara was not sure of the Doctor's Past girlfriends, but she was sure that this lady was not one of them.

"Ace McShane, I'm a friend of the Doctor's, Congratulations!" Ace said as she held up a small gift, wrapped in black and red plaid paper.

"errr… Thanks." said Clara as she accepted the gift.

Ace pondered the puzzled tone of the woman in the TARDIS, when she saw what a mess she was.

"Oh, sorry, I must look like some kind of crazy internet murderer don't I?"

Ace brushed the grass off of her shirt (she had fallen into David Oswald's yard from atop the fence) and she re-gathered her hair into the long ponytail that she had worn since she could remember (Many a hair had come out of the small loop keeping them in the tail, and had been swept by wind, making it worse.)

"Any Better?"

"loads."

"Mind if I come in?" asked Ace hopefully

"I suppose… But if the Doctor doesn't know who you are, then you'll be getting the boot."

Ten Minutes Later…

"So would there be any pictures of you and the Doctor around?" asked Clara.

"We did get one taken, and I guess that it should still be here, If he still has his."

"you got one for each of you?"

"yeah, but only because I made him, and paid for that matter."

"He made you Pay?" Clara laughed, "Where do you think it is?"

"Well it used to be…" Ace saw that Clara was standing up from her chair in the console room where they had been chatting, and helped her out.

"It was always in a little hall, off the back of this room…there!" exclaimed Ace.

After Helping Clara up the Stairs, they stood in front of the photo, now framed, on the wall.

"Frame's a nice touch; it was just pinned on while I was aboard."

"I like the spotlight." Clara pointed out. "So that's the doctor."

"How I remember him anyway…"

"I like his hat." said Clara.

At that moment the Doctor and David Oswald returned to David's house.

"Clara! We got the soup you wanted!" called the Doctor. "Clara? She must still be in the ship."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"Clara! We're back from the supermarket!"

The doctor heard whispers from the balcony.

"I'm up here! Think you can help me down?"

"Sure thing Clara"

"Clara. I hear two voices. Who's with you?"

"umm… no one dear!"

"Clara, you know how I feel about you bringing your friends aboard the TARDIS, now we have to wipe her memory."

"Hello again Doctor."

The doctor saw the woman standing beside his Fiancée, and the girl directly behind her in the photo.

"Ace?"

"You guessed it!"

"It's wonderful to see you again! I don't know what to say…"

"But I do, congratulations Professor, you'll make a great father." Once more Ace held out the gift.

"Go on open it!" said Clara

As the Doctor ripped off the paper surrounding a shoebox, the Doctor assumed that they were shoes, but when he opened the box, he saw a small plaid scarf, and hat.

"I didn't know you were having two when I made them, so, you can divvy 'em up however you like. That pattern looks familiar doesn't it?"

"My Hat band, and briefly, my scarf, say, it's getting late, Would you stay for dinner?" asked the Doctor"

"I would be honored. Professor."


End file.
